Mel and Sam Teenage Years
by CasualtyAndHarryPotterLover
Summary: Samantha Nicholls is starting a new school Holby high where she is bullied she feels different until she meets Melanie Fox join Sam and Mel on their journey through high school also Sam's twin Rachel meets Janet Scott a loud mouth with the same ambition
1. Chapter 1

**Author: CasualtyAndHarryPotterLover**

**Rating: K**

**Pairings: Sam and Mel (Friendship), Tom and Sam (Romance), Fletch and Mel(Romance), Tom and Fletch (Friendship) Janet and Rachel (Friendship)**

**Summary: Samantha Nicholls is starting a new school Holby high where she is bullied she feels different until she meets Melanie Fox join Sam and Mel on their journey through high school also Sam's twin sister Rachel meets Janet Scott a loud mouth blonde how will the get on?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty or Scott and Bailey**

**Chapter 1 New school**

16-year-old Samantha Nicholls woke up looking at the time she smiled to herself today was the day she started her new school so it meant a new start with her mother and her twin sister Rachel. Rachel was a brunette she was tall and quite skinny and she smoked much to her mothers disappointment she didnt care about what her mother said. Sharon was a brunette like her daughter Rachel unlike Samantha who was a blonde like her father who walked out on his daughters and wife and thats when Sharon hit the bottle and started to ignore and mistreat her was disturbed by her sister yelling at her"Sam hurry up were gunna be late" Rachel yelled at Sam. Sam finally dragged herself out of bed and grabbed her towel. Once Sam had a shower she put on her dressing gown and picked up her clothes she had a white crop top and blue short shorts along with her black slip on shoes once she was dressed she applyed foundation, heavy eyeliner and heavy mascara and a light lipgloss for the finishing touch and with that she made her way downstairs to see her sister already to go

"You took your bloody time"Rachel said grabbing her toast

"Sorry sis I had to have a shower" Sam said grabbing her cereal as the started to eat there mother came down hungover

"Dont you too look beautiful aw my baby girls are all grown up"Sharon said pulling them into a hug both girls pulled away

"not being funny mum but you reek of booze"Sam said putting her bowl in the sink

"Yeah mum go have a wash we'll see ya later "Rachel said kissing her mum's cheek along with her sister as they left for school

~Holby High~

Both girls had recived there timetables they were in the same lessons exept Science and Maths because Sam was smarter than her sister as they waited outside reception as young girl walked out smiling

"Are you guys Rachel and Samantha Scott" The teen asked the two sisters as they nodded

"Im Zoe Hanna were in the Same form room"Zoe said smiling at the two had black hair in a sleek bob she wore a Black crop top and short skirt with black tights and Black high heels

"Nice too meet you Im Sam and thats Rachel"Sam said as Zoe waved

"Come on ill take you up and ill introduce you to everyone"Zoe said as the girls followed her up the stairs

**Hope you liked it ill try update soon x~x~x**

**ask if you want any couples**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Rachel put there bags in an empty place and sat down Sam looked petrified whilst Rachel put on a brave face and put her arm around her twin sister"Hey don't look to scared were going to be fine babes"

"Thanks Rach" Sam said as she saw Zoe walking over to them

"Would you like me to introduce you to everyone" Zoe asked them as the twins nodded"Ok first we have Fletch who is the joker and kiss ass of the group"

"Aww you love kiss my ass don't you Zoe" Fletch said cheekily as Zoe said slapping him around the head

"Next we have Martin or as we all call him Ash" Zoe said as Ash turned round from his homework and waved"Next we have Janet Scott our loud mouth of the group who is never shy to speak her mind isn't that right Jan"

"Yeap thats right Zoe"Janet said smiling at Rachel and Sam

"Next we have Kevin Lumb the flirt of the group be careful he will try and flirt with you" Zoe said as the two twins laughed"Next we have Noel, Big mac and Linda the geeks

"Hey I ain't no geek you bitch bag"Linda said playfully smacking Zoe"Nice to meet you guys"

"And you" Sam said smiling

"Ok next we have Lloyd who is the quietest out the group" Zoe said as Lloyd smiled at the girl"Ok next we have Melanie Fox who is the violent one"Mel shot a glare to Zoe but smiled at the twins"Ok and finally we have Tom Kent who is the cutest guy in our year but is very se3cretive and says that none of the girls are his type" Tom looked up and gave a smile to Sam and she smiled back Rachel tugged her arm and they sat down

"So umm what do you want to be when you leave school" Lloyd asked the two twins who were busy texting there mum

"Oh I want to be a doctor or a army medic" Sam said nervously

"Ah the same as Tommy boy theirs your match Tom" Fletch said elbowing Tom who was busy reading a book"What about you Rachel"

"Oh I want to be a police officer"Rachel said putting her phone away in her pocket"What has everyone got first lesson"

"Same as you and Sam. Art with Miss Holloway" Fletch said as Linda groaned

"She hates us because we have a annual paint fight every summer" Zoe said laughing as the bell rang

"Ill meet you guys there im going to my locker" Sam said walking to her locker as she put her books away she felt a tap on her shoulder she turned around and saw Tom

"Hey you seemed quiet in tutor is everything ok" Tom asked her

"Um yea just my mum is home alone and she's umm well don't worry" Sam said turning back to her locker

"No tell me im a good listener" Tom said smiling at her

"Shes an alcoholic and shes never been home alone before" Sam said feeling ashamed

"Oh im sure she'll be fine"Tom said putting his hand on Sam's shoulder"Come on lets go to art"Sam and Tom set of to art together happily talking


End file.
